Stephanie Tanner
Stephanie Judith Tanner is a main character on Full House (and Fuller House). She is the middle child of Pam and Danny Tanner, and is portrayed by Jodie Sweetin. Personality Stephanie is known for her perky personality. She was a blabbermouth in the earlier seasons, but got over that eventually, though her younger sister Michelle received that trait as well (but she grew out of it, also, at an earlier age than Stephanie). She has blonde hair and green eyes. Stephanie is often defiant of her sister D.J. in the earlier seasons, but they eventually become much closer and bicker less as the series progresses, though her nosy habit of reading D.J.'s diary never faded. Stephanie is the most excitable of the girls—a trait she inherited from her mother, and the most talkative—a trait from her father. She often struggles with being the middle child and wanting attention (as seen in season two's "Middle Age Crazy"). Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Stephanie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like D.J., Stephanie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Stephanie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. Like D.J. and eventually Michelle, Stephanie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Stephanie shares a room with D.J. until season five, when D.J. moves into Michelle's room and Michelle moves in with Stephanie. She has a teddy bear named Mr. Bear, which she is very attached to, as Pam gave him to her when she and Danny brought Michelle home from the hospital. Mr. Bear wears a detective coat and a dark hat, and has a scar under one of his eyes. After season seven, Mr. Bear no longer makes an appearance, but he is mentioned in the season seven episode "The Apartment". Though out the series, Stephanie has gone through many tough issues (possibly more than the other Tanner girls), such as smoking (in "Fast Friends"), "make-out parties" ("Making Out is Hard to Do"), joy riding ("Stephanie's Wild Ride"), witnessing child abuse (of a friend in "Silence is Not Golden"), as well as the death of her mother when she was only five years old (and, as an adult, not being able to have children). Education She goes to a different school from D.J. when she hits junior high, because of zoning problems related to the change from junior highs (grades 7 & 8 or 7–9) to middle schools (where 6th graders are no longer elementary school). This change was common in the early 1990s across the United States, which is when it takes place. Relationships Danny Stephanie enjoys her father-daughter time when she is little. She has a stage where she only wants to be with Danny, and never wants him to leave when she is young. Danny is a typical over-protective dad when she starts dating. However, in the season four episode Happy New Year, when Stephanie kissed Rusty, Danny did not seem to mind one bit (even though he only showed surprise and amusement on his part). Uncle Jesse Uncle Jesse is a major role model of hers when she is little. Jesse thinks that she is very cute, and has also taught her how to ride a two-wheeler. Stephanie gets Jesse to do a lot of things for her, as displayed below: Stephanie: "Uncle Jesse, let's play ballerina." Jesse: "Uncle Jesse doesn't want to play ballerina." Stephanie: "Yes he does." Jesse: "No he doesn't." Stephanie: "Yes he does." Jesse: "No he doesn't!" Stephanie: to cry "Yes he does." Jesse: reluctantly "How do you play ballerina? Stephanie later forms a band with Kimmy and Gia, making Jesse proud, but also making family differences emerge when Jesse proves to be an overbearing band manager. Joey Gladstone Stephanie, perhaps, has the best adult-to-kid relationship with "Uncle" Joey. Joey helps her out quite frequently when she is younger. However, as Stephanie grows older they do not interact as much. D.J. Tanner D.J. is Stephanie's older sister. When Stephanie is younger, D.J. is her role model. Before, she believed D.J. was born so she would have someone to play with. She is very curious about her social life and listens in on her phone calls, reads her diary and attempts to find her journals, which (as described by D.J. in the Season 3 episode Bye, Bye Birdie), contains her "hot stories". Stephanie and Michelle sometimes get into D.J.'s business together, shown to read her diary. She also borrows D.J.'s clothes many times while D.J. is taking showers and other times when she is not in the room. They get along better in the later seasons. In the first four seasons and part of the fifth, they share the same room, where D.J. has a mandatory rule where Stephanie must keep her own stuff on her own side of the room (similar to the rule she set in the series premiere, where Stephanie could not set foot on her side of the room, in addition to being prohibited from touching her stuff). After her awful time at the Honeybee mother/daughter sleepover in "Slumber Party", Stephanie tearfully explains that when D.J. was 8 years old, she got to attend one with their mother, and then D.J. explains that that does not mean that she doesn't miss her as much as Stephanie does. After their talk, D.J. decides to accompany her on the return trip to the sleepover. Michelle Tanner Michelle to Stephanie is much like Stephanie to D.J. Michelle looks up to Stephanie, and Stephanie, even though she loves her, is annoyed by her. Michelle is not as nosy as Stephanie was, however, as Stephanie is the one who encourages her to be nosy. Michelle usually accompanies Stephanie when they sneak into D.J.'s room to read her diary (which is one thing they enjoy doing without getting on each other's nerves). In season three's "Divorce Court", she literally moves her bed out of her and D.J.'s room into Michelle's room, despite Danny telling both of them that Michelle was too young for a roommate at the time. From season five on, Michelle becomes Stephanie's new roommate and her pencil bed takes the place of Stephanie's old bed, while Stephanie gets D.J.'s old bed. At first, Michelle was against the idea of being Stephanie's roommate (because she hated being called a "kindergarten baby" by Stephanie), but she accepted after Stephanie tempted and bribed her with a bag of cookies. Stephanie also alleviated the pain by inviting Michelle into a Big Girls' Club and taught her how to sing its short, but simple, song. While she initially had a problem with Michelle's Barney the Bear wall hanging, she slowly began to accept it. Rebecca Katsopolis Stephanie is glad when Becky comes into her life, having a motherly figure to look up to. They get along well. Nicky and Alex Katsopolis Stephanie is very good with her twin cousins. She is not afraid to babysit – even in one episode when Nicky and Alex panic when she gives them the wrong pajamas. Once, when Kimmy was babysitting, she took over for Kimmy – for a price. Afterwards, since Stephanie was the one who did all the work, she was the one that earned all the money. Kimmy Gibbler Kimmy is annoying to most everyone including Stephanie. They would often make fun of each other (as they sounded like a great comedy team). Stephanie is more tolerable of her in the last couple of seasons, though they both constantly shoot insults at one another. It's thought to be normal of them; Kimmy once asked sadly if Stephanie was mad at her when she had not insulted her back. Gia Mahan Gia would become Stephanie's best friend when she grew older. In the beginning, Gia would often get Stephanie into trouble and has bad judgement (although she does grow out of it when they become friends). She is like Stephanie's Kimmy, since she brings excitement into her life. Rusty Rusty is Cindy's trouble-making son. To get his mother out of his relationships, he pranked her boyfriend and his family. When the Tanners were the victims of his pranking, Stephanie, Michelle, and D.J. finally got him back. Once, Rusty teased Stephanie that he was going to kiss her on New Year's Eve, to drive her crazy. And it did. When he told her that he wouldn't actually kiss her, she surprised him and kissed him. After that, it was rumored that he liked her. Steve Hale Stephanie likes Steve, but along with Danny, makes fun of how much he eats at their house. Comet Stephanie loves Comet. She was very enthusiastic about getting a dog, and grows up loving him. When they first got Comet, she had suggested they name him "Mr. Dog" after Mr. Bear. Family *Danny Tanner – father *Pamela Tanner – mother (deceased) *D.J. Tanner – sister *Michelle Tanner – sister *Wendy Tanner – aunt *Jesse Katsopolis – uncle *Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis – aunt *Nicky Katsopolis – cousin *Alex Katsopolis – cousin *Claire Tanner – grandmother *Nick Katsopolis - grandfather *Irene Katsopolis - grandmother *Iorgos Katsopolis – great grandfather *Gina Katsopolis – great grandmother Fuller House: *Teri Tanner – step-mother *Jackson Fuller – nephew *Max Fuller – nephew *Tommy Fuller, Jr. – nephew *Tommy Fuller, Sr. – brother-in-law (deceased) Recurring phrases *"How rude!" *"Hot dog!" *"Pin a rose on your nose" *"Nobody asked me" *"Don't have a cow" *"I love my life!" *"Mr. Bear!" Trivia *Favorite food: pizza *Turn-offs: smoking and open-toed shoes *Interests: dancing and baseball *Her hair was curly in seasons 1–3, straight for most of seasons 4–8. *Favorite Book: Charlotte's Web *Stephanie wore headbands throughout season 6 and half of season 7 of Full House. Post-''Full House'' After Full House, Stephanie moved to London, England to become a DJ (comically, under the name of "DJ Tanner"). She later returned home to San Francisco. ''Fuller House'' In Fuller House, Stephanie steps into a role similar to that which her Uncle Jesse played in Full House. She moves in with her recently widowed sibling in order to help raise the three children that D.J. is now left to raise as a single parent after her husband dies. Also like Jesse, music is also a big part of Stephanie's life. After D.J. reluctantly agrees to let Max have a dog the Tanner-Fuller family brings Cosmo home in "The Not-So-Great Escape". Cosmo is the son of Comet Jr. Jr. and the grandson of the late Comet. Stephanie reveals to D.J. in "Mad Max" that she is unable to have children. Stephanie found out that she was infertile while she was living in England. She didn't say anything to D.J. about it because Tommy Fuller, Sr. had just died. In addition to being a DJ, she becomes the coach for the Van Atta Middle School dance team and occasionally sings. Books *''Full House Stephanie'': These 33 books were written from the point of view of the Tanners' middle daughter, Stephanie Tanner. They take place with Stephanie in a different middle school, likely because of a slightly different redistricting plan compared to the one mentioned in season seven's Fast Friends. She has different best friends, Allie Taylor and Darcy Powell, as well. Though these are book creations, she has known Allie since kindergarten, and there are several places in the first five seasons of Full House where fans think an unnamed extra could be Allie. The first ten of these books overlap with seasons seven and eight of the TV series, though the school is not the only difference; there are a number of differences in the Tanners from the series. This series begins with Stephanie being pressured to join a clique called the Flamingos, by completing a series of dares. She almost does the last one, though she's not sure if she wants to, before D.J. catches her trying to steal Danny's phone card. Stephanie explains tearfully what was happening, and D.J. helps her to understand what the Flamingos were really up to: they wanted the phone card to use to call boyfriends. Stephanie and the Flamingos become fierce rivals, though not all books surround this rivalry or even show the Flamingos. *''Full House Sisters'': These 14 books focus on Stephanie's friendship with younger sister Michelle and comical situations that occur between them. The sisters often alternate points of view in the story. Gallery Full House Character large 332x363 stephanie.jpg|Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h51m44s229.png|In season 1 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h52m47s84.png|In season 2 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h54m12s186.png|In season 3 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h56m45s112.png|In season 4 opening jsdress.png|In season 5 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h58m29s190.png|In season 6 opening vlcsnap-2014-03-06-15h59m46s198.png|In season 7 opening jsvc005.png|In season 8 opening vlcsnap-2013-12-06-12h52m07s142.png|Stephanie as a Honeybee in “Joey's Place” (1987) Picture-24.png|From "Our Very First Promo (1987) --> DJ:Kimmy:Steph S1 E12.png 103School.jpg|From "The First Day of School" (1987) Mad money.png|From "Mad Money" (1988) Full House 204 D.J.'s Very First Horse 018 0001.jpg|From "D.J.'s Very First Horse" (1988) Full House 209 Our Very First Christmas Show 019 0001.jpg|From "Our Very First Christmas Show" (1988) Just one of the guys.jpg|From "Just One of the Guys" (1988) Full House 214 Little Shop of Sweaters 0001.jpg|From "Little Shop of Sweaters" (1989) 93417313.jpg|From "Tanner's Island" (1989) Stephaine.jpg|From "Misadventures in Babysitting" (1990) Pic 1216820409 1.jpg|As a Honey Bee in "Slumber Party" (1990) Stephanie and Rusty kissing.jpg|From "Happy New Year (1990) The graduates.png|From "The Graduates" (1991) Stephanie gets framed.png Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-1-41-16-am.png|<-- With Steve Urkel in "Stephanie Gets Framed" (1991) --> Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-1-44-41-am.png Screen-shot-2011-11-03-at-5-34-31-pm.png Stephanie plays the field.png|From "Stephanie Plays the Field" (1991) Sisters_in_crime.png|From "Sisters in Crime" (1991) Spellbound.png|Stephanie gets stage fright in "Spellbound" (1992) I'm not d.j.png|Stephanie about to get her ears pierced by Kimmy in "I'm Not D.J." (1992) Screen-shot-2012-09-12-at-1.27.46-AM.png|From "Radio Days" (1992) S6 E6 DJ:DNY:UJ:AB:S:M:JY.png|From "Educating Jesse" (1992) D.J.: Kimmy: Steph.png|From "The Devil Made Me Do It" (1992) Screen-shot-2013-04-17-at-1.02.59-AM.png|From "The Prying Game" (1993) --> Screen-shot-2013-04-17-at-1.12.56-AM.png Stephanie-Tanner-image-stephanie-tanner-36368806-431-323.jpg Stephanie tanner123.jpg|<-- From "Making Out is Hard to Do" (1994) --> Making out is hard to do.png Season-7-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-35275053-258-195.jpg|From "Is It True About Stephanie?" (1994) O-GIA-570.jpg|From "Claire and Present Danger" (1994) --> Season-8-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-32293299-172-146.jpg All-stood-up-stephanie-tanner-and-gia-mahan-32317868-259-194.jpg|From "All Stood Up" (1995) Screen-shot-2014-01-15-at-5-00-49-pm.png|From "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)" (1995) Girl Talk.jpg|From "We Got the Beat" (1995) Fuller House Fuller_House_Season_1_Stephanie_Character_Credit.png|''Fuller House'' "Then & Now" character credit pane Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_001.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_002.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_003.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_004.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_008.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_011.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_014.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_016.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_017.png Stephanie_Tanner_Fuller_House_019.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 001.png DJ-Stephanie-Kimmy Fuller House 003.png|Stephanie, D.J., and Kimmy leave a message on Michelle's voicemail Category:Tanners Category:Main characters Category:Galleries The Main Characters in The Show Category:Kids Category:Fuller House characters Category:Teenagers